


Dog days are over

by gellavonhamster



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, mentions of montponine and one-sided Eponine/Marius
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Что тебе нужно? – настороженно оборвала его Эпонина.<br/>- Натурщица. Для полотна, которое я задумал. Это может оказаться либо лучшее, что я напишу, либо полный отстой, но пока я его не закончу, я этого не узнаю. А без натурщицы я его и не начну толком, это факт. Может, по пиву?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: канон - Виктору Гюго, название - Флоренс Уэлш. Жеан ближе к концу текста ссылается на стихотворение и песню Гила Скотта-Херона "The Revolution Will Not Be Televised".

Кто-то на неё пялился. Когда так пялятся, это действительно физически ощутимо – пока на себе не испытаешь, не поверишь. Она резко вскинула голову и огляделась. Парень, сидевший у противоположного конца барной стойки, даже не потрудился сделать вид, что это был не он и что он всего-навсего мирно изучает расклеенные по стенам афиши. Вообще не изменил выражения лица, будто так разглядывать незнакомых людей – это совершенно нормально. Лицо, к слову, у него было не ахти: нос, переживший как минимум один перелом, брови кустистые, а ещё он явно давненько не брился, да и расчёску, по-видимому, тоже не жаловал. «Страшный», - слегка разочарованно подумала Эпонина. Не то чтобы если бы парень был симпатичный, она бы тут же подсела к нему и завела светскую беседу: она была не в настроении. Ни для светских бесед, ни для каких-либо других. Просто... приятнее было бы, что ли.  
Решив, что её взгляд был достаточно красноречив и незнакомец сообразил, что ему не рады, Эпонина отвернулась и от нечего делать принялась катать в ладонях пустой пивной бокал. Однако чувство, что её разглядывают, никуда не делось. Она снова подняла глаза – так и есть, всё тот же гоблин, сидит и пялится так, будто ему за это деньги платят. В баре было пустовато, даже бармен смылся на кухню и до сих пор не вернулся. С другой стороны, рассудила Эпонина, сейчас день, вон та парочка в дальнем углу может прийти на помощь, если они на секунду прекратят друг друга лапать, а ещё в этом помещении много всего стеклянного, чем можно прекрасно долбануть по башке в случае чего. Даже этим самым бокалом можно, в принципе.  
Гоблин склонил голову набок и продолжил пялиться уже из этого ракурса.  
\- Проблемы? – спросила Эпонина достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал.  
Гоблин, кажется, удивился, что она обратила на него внимание.  
\- Ни единой, мадемуазель, но благодарю за беспокойство. А у вас?  
\- Тоже не было, - с расстановкой проговорила Эпонина, - пока какой-то хмырь в баре не начал таращиться на меня так, будто он на выставке, а я статуя какая-нибудь.  
Тогда он встал и направился к ней. Эпонина сунула руку в карман и нащупала кастет. «Даже не знаю, зачем я дарю тебе это, принцесса», - сказал, помнится, Монпарнас, вручая ей эту штуку. «Я не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь надрать кому угодно зад голыми руками». Рождество, милый праздник, когда все дарят друг другу милые подарки.  
\- Статуями не занимаюсь, - объявил гоблин, усаживаясь на свободный стул рядом с ней, - не мой профиль. Я по живописи. Быть может, жестоко запирать идеи в двух измерениях, не давая им шанса на большее, но с другой стороны, каждому своё. Тем более, в моих двух измерениях идеям подчас привольнее, чем в пяти измерениях кого другого.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – настороженно оборвала его Эпонина.  
\- Натурщица. Для полотна, которое я задумал. Это может оказаться либо лучшее, что я напишу, либо полный отстой, но пока я его не закончу, я этого не узнаю. А без натурщицы я его и не начну толком, это факт. Может, по пиву?  
\- Я больше не хочу.  
\- Ладно, тогда сразу к делу, - гоблин потянулся, точно после долгого сна, и, выпрямив спину, внимательно посмотрел на Эпонину. – Подработка не требуется? Ну, и шанс войти в историю искусства заодно – это так, по мелочи.  
Эпонина стиснула зубы.  
Чёрт знает, не был ли этот балабол ещё и телепатом, но приоритеты в своём предложении он расставил верно. На историю искусства Эпонине, если честно, было начихать, а вот подработка ей не помешала бы. Собственно, причиной, по которой она сейчас торчала в баре и спускала часть оставшихся у неё денег на алкоголь, было то, что за сегодняшний день она обежала несколько кафе и закусочных, на которых висели объявления о поиске сотрудников, но везде ей отказали. В местах попроще уже, как оказалось, нашли всех, кого было надо; в местах покруче на неё смотрели, поджав губы, и с холодной вежливостью говорили, что позвонят. Причём в одном из ресторанов, где ей это пообещали, у неё номер телефона даже не взяли, и сообразила она это только на улице. Ощущение было, будто помоями облили.   
Ей нужно было найти работу. Нормальную работу, где платят зарплату, на которую можно жить. Неважно, где жить – на съёмной квартире с десятком наглых соседей на шестьдесят квадратных метров; в доме, предназначенном под снос, в подвале, на чердаке. Где угодно, только подальше от предков. Работа натурщицей у какого-то хмыря из бара подобных перспектив явно не предоставляла. Но обещала хоть какие-то деньги.  
\- Голой, что ли, позировать надо будет? – стараясь звучать незаинтересованно, спросила она.  
\- Немножко.  
Значит, кастет она спрячет в той одежде, которая на ней останется, вот и всё.

Как оказалось, «немножко» означало, что ей потребуется обнажить грудь.   
\- Знаешь что? – задумчиво предложил гоблин, когда она сняла рубашку и лифчик. – Надень рубашку, только не застёгивай до конца. И засунь руку в один рукав, только приспусти его, чтобы грудь было видно.  
\- Так неудобно.  
\- А тебе и не надо будет двигаться, ты сидеть будешь.   
В нескольких шагах от высокого стула, на котором ей предстояло сидеть, на полу стояло несколько пустых бутылок. «Возьму одну и разобью ему об голову, в случае чего», - решила Эпонина.  
Она сделала, как он сказал, и уселась на стул. Хмырь отступил на несколько шагов, оглядел её с головы до ног, а потом сдёрнул с кресла покрывало и протянул ей:  
\- Будешь в руках держать.  
\- Зачем?   
\- Это важная деталь.  
\- Её моль ела, твою важную деталь.  
\- Во-первых, всё зависит от того, какими глазами ты смотришь на вещь. Во-вторых, художник тут я, поэтому мне видней. Бери тряпку.  
Закатив глаза, Эпонина приняла из его рук покрывало.  
\- И как мне её держать?  
\- Хм... да просто положи на колени вот так, как она есть, свёрнутую, и положи обе руки на неё. Нет, стоп, расстели её по коленям чуть-чуть. Вот, прекрасно, теперь сиди.  
\- Сколько сидеть?  
\- Пока я не скажу, что всё, - заявил хмырь и отошёл к стоящему на мольберте холсту. Эпонина вздохнула и принялась разглядывать обстановку.  
Поглядеть, в сущности, было на что, хотя богатым убранством комната не блистала. Из мебели тут были только пара стульев, потрёпанное жизнью кресло, два небольших шкафчика и большой матрас на полу – точнее, два больших матраса один на другом. На матрасе валялось несколько подушек – одна из них в виде кошачьей морды, скомканное одеяло и ноутбук. Много вещей – колонки, стопки книг, настольная лампа у матраса – стояло прямо на полу. Можно было бы предположить, что обитающий здесь человек переехал на новую квартиру совсем недавно и ещё не успел обжиться, если бы стены не были завешаны так, что обои едва проглядывали. Наброски, постеры, обложки пластинок, фотографии, открытки. Прямо напротив Эпонины висел старый календарь. Открыт он был на феврале – сейчас на дворе был август – и вместо фотографии котяток или цветочков, типичной для календаря, на нём красовалось какое-то скопление огромных птиц, голых людей и музыкальных инструментов.  
\- Иероним Босх, - пояснил хозяин всего этого великолепия, заметив, что она глядит на календарь. – Очень хорошо, примерно туда и смотри. И изволь не вертеть головой.  
Порой Эпонина переводила взгляд на него и думала, что впервые видит, чтобы человек смотрел на другого человека как на картину или дерево в ботаническом саду, или закат, или что-нибудь ещё в этом роде. Ей были знакомы взгляды, полные злобы, презрения, брезгливости, злорадства. Даже восхищения – как, скажем, смотрела на неё Азельма, когда Эпонина врезала по яйцам тому мудаку, который не понимал, что это значит, когда девушка говорит, что ей вообще-то четырнадцать лет. А этот парень своим взглядом не выдавал никаких эмоций, которые один человек способен испытывать к другому. Девушка сидела у него дома с голыми сиськами, а он был спокоен как танк. Это при том, что сиськи у Эпонины, по её собственному мнению, были ничего так.  
\- Не волнуйся, я смотрю на твою грудь исключительно потому, что я её пишу, - нет, этот тип точно был кем-то вроде Профессора Икс, даром что выглядел как помесь бомжа с хипстером. – Я не собираюсь кидаться на тебя и разрывать зубами твою одежду. Молода ты для меня, дитя моё. Сколько тебе, шестнадцать?  
\- Восемнадцать месяц назад исполнилось вообще-то.  
\- Какое любопытное уточнение. Девушка хочет подчеркнуть, что она уже совершеннолетняя и готова к безудержному разврату?  
\- Не отвлекайся, - разозлилась Эпонина.  
Хмырь, посмеиваясь, вернулся к работе. Сейчас, когда Эпонина разглядела его получше, он не казался ей таким уж уродливым. Возможно, если бы он привёл себя в порядок, он даже стал бы чуточку симпатичным. Но всё-таки она была рада, что в его планы не входило её насиловать.   
Хотя сказать, конечно, можно что угодно. Но кастет под рукой, бутылки тоже – чего зря беспокоиться?

\- Ты есть хочешь? – спросил хмырь, когда он закончил рисовать и вручил Эпонине сорок евро.  
\- Допустим, - уклончиво ответила Эпонина.  
\- Тогда пошли.  
На маленькой кухоньке он полез в холодильник, покрытый разводами краски, и вытащил замороженную пиццу, а за ней – тёмную бутылку.  
\- А как теперь насчёт пива?  
\- Валяй.  
Пиво было тут налито в две кружки. «Paint water» - гласила надпись на одной. «Not paint water» - утверждала другая.  
\- Ты всегда из этой пьёшь, да? – поинтересовалась Эпонина, глядя, как он берёт себе ту кружку, в которой, согласно надписи, была «Paint water».  
\- Естественно.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – только сейчас до Эпонины дошло, что имени своего нечаянного работодателя она до сих не знает. Мало ли, как долго он ещё будет работать над своей картиной. Если уж им с ним предстоит видеться, как они договорились, каждый день, не мешало бы и познакомиться.  
\- Святые угодники, - гоблин картинно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, - а представиться-то я и не представился. Грантер, к твоим услугам, прекрасная Форнарина.  
\- Кто?  
\- Форнарина. Была такая дамочка в своё время, натурщица Рафаэля Санти. Рафаэль – это...  
\- Я знаю, кто такой Рафаэль. Не выпендривайся, - огрызнулась Эпонина.   
\- Будет непросто, но я попробую. А тебя как звать?  
\- Эпонина.  
Многие люди, которым Эпонине доводилось представляться, услышав её имя, переспрашивали «как-как?» или просто неуверенно говорили «вау». Грантер же, кажется, нисколько не удивился:  
\- В честь жены Сабинуса?  
\- Сабинуса?   
\- Был такой кельтский вождь, который притворялся погибшим, а на самом деле прятался от римлян в пещере, жена его покрывала. Её звали Эпонина.  
«Опять выпендривается», - отметила она без особого раздражения.  
\- Не думаю. Скорее, просто... – она пожала плечами. – Мать всегда любила романчики, где каждая героиня какая-нибудь Розамунда или Мальвина. У меня сестру вообще чуть было Гюльнарой не назвали.  
\- Так выпьем же за то, что не назвали, - провозгласил Грантер. – И за знакомство заодно.  
И они выпили.

***

\- Чем ты вообще по жизни занимаешься? – спросила Эпонина, позируя ему на следующий день. – Только рисуешь?  
Грантер рассеянно взглянул на неё и снова переключился на холст:  
\- Веб-дизайном я по жизни занимаюсь. Временами пишу статьи, временами делаю ремонт людям, которые не хотят сами делать ремонт. Однажды довелось расписывать стены актового зала в детском садике. А что?  
\- Да ничего, просто скучно сидеть молча, - Эпонине сделалось интересно, как этот актовый зал выглядел и не нанёс ли он ущерба психике детей. Те работы Грантера, которые она видела, были... на любителя. – Расскажи ещё что-нибудь.  
\- Ну, - Грантер почесал подбородок. На бороде осталась краска. – Я приехал сюда из славного города Каора, потому что... да почему бы и нет? Учился на философском факультете, да только что-то не срослось. Сейчас... ах, чёрт, а вот сейчас я сделал не то, что надо было бы, а всё потому, что ты меня отвлекаешь. Сама что-нибудь расскажи.  
\- Нечего мне рассказывать.  
\- Такого не бывает.  
\- Окей, великий знаток всего на свете, - с вызовом сказала Эпонина, - нечего рассказывать _из хорошего_. Так понятнее?  
Грантер пожал плечами и продолжил рисовать. Повисла неловкая тишина. Было слышно, как в квартире наверху кто-то двигает что-то тяжёлое – шкаф или там пианино. Впрочем, куда впихнуть пианино в такой квартире.  
Эпонина кусала губы.  
\- У нас во дворе живёт собака, которая умеет ходить на задних лапах, - наконец заговорила она.  
\- Это сейчас к чему? – поинтересовался Грантер, не отрываясь от холста.  
\- Это к хорошему. Хотя это скорее из просто смешного, чем из хорошего. Если всё ещё интересно, - наверное, следовало извиниться, но не хотелось. – Рассказывать?  
\- Рассказывай.  
Пианино наверху продолжали двигать.  
\- Да просто собака старика из соседнего подъезда. Она добрая и дурная немного, вечно ко всем лезет. Её ногами отпихивают, а она всё равно лезет. Только мы с сестрой не отпихиваем да всякие дети, да ещё мой отец, когда у него хорошее настроение.  
\- И часто у него хорошее настроение?   
\- Когда денег достать удаётся. Так вот, все свои уже знают, что она такая, а чужие – нет. Одно время в соседней квартире жил один парень, так он, когда она к нему впервые кинулась, не знал, что и делать. Я выхожу из квартиры, а он стоит у себя на пороге, а собака рядом и – она здоровенная – лапы ему на плечи положила, а он стоит, не шевелится, и всё пальто в кофе. Он кофе купил в стаканчике, понимаешь, и всё расплескал от неожиданности.  
\- Я вижу мечтательную улыбку на губах твоих, о Гала. Какой такой парень?  
\- Никакой уже. Он съехал, - отрезала Эпонина. Вспоминать о месье Мариусе было приятно, но грустно. Она таких, как он, прежде не встречала – и уже не встретит, возможно.  
\- И записки не оставил?   
\- А с чего ему мне что-либо оставлять? Мы так, болтали время от времени, ничего серьёзного, - она вдруг представила себя со стороны: сидит полуголая в квартире какого-то лузера, который бахвалится, что крутой художник, а сам не может даже новую микроволновку себе позволить, и рассказывает про своего соседа, в которого чуточку влюбилась и про которого до сих пор иногда думает зачем-то, как будто заняться больше нечем. Позавчера она бы и представить не могла, что такое на полном серьёзе может происходить.  
С другой стороны, когда в её жизни происходило хоть что-то нормальное.

***

\- Я закончил, - объявил Грантер на третий день, когда Эпонина одевалась.  
\- Что? Уже? Она же большая.  
\- Закончил с твоей частью. Остальное можно написать и так.  
О. Вот как, значит.  
\- Прикольно, - на самом деле, вовсе было не прикольно. С завтрашнего дня, значит, она перестанет получать деньги за неподвижное сидение на стуле. И пиццей её никто задаром кормить не будет. И чипсами. И мороженым из ведра. – Покажешь хоть, ради чего я тут торчала столько времени?  
\- Рано, Джоконда, рано! Всё равно ты потом увидишь окончательную версию.  
\- Как же я её увижу, - Эпонина застегнула последнюю пуговицу и глянула на него исподлобья, - если мне больше не надо к тебе ходить?  
\- Ну, ходить ко мне тебе необязательно, - Грантер сделал ударение на последнее слово, - но ты всегда можешь заскочить, если будет желание. Я буду только рад.  
Он подмигнул ей и, закончив убирать краски и прочее, вышел из комнаты. Повеселев, Эпонина направилась к мольберту. Чёрта с два она не посмотрит, как она получилась на картине, раз выдалась возможность.  
Увиденное её слегка удивило.  
Её, несомненно, можно было узнать. Но она не ожидала, что будет выглядеть именно так. Ей казалось, что большую часть времени она просидела с абсолютно равнодушным лицом, но на картине оно у неё было почему-то очень упрямое. Будто она решилась на что-то важное и не собирается отступать. Ещё она не ожидала, что у картины будет такой фон – грязно-голубой с отливом розового, будто затянутое дымом небо на закате. Или на рассвете?  
Однако самым неожиданным оказалось превращение, которое претерпела тряпка у неё в руках.  
\- Почему флаг? – спросила Эпонина, когда Грантер вернулся в комнату. Тот закатил глаза:  
\- Кому было сказано: рано ещё смотреть. Что за ребёнок...  
\- Иди в задницу с ребёнком, - Грантеру, как она сегодня узнала из разговора с ним, было двадцать пять, поэтому права называть Эпонину ребёнком он, по её мнению, пока не заслужил. – Так что тут делает флаг? Я его держу так, будто только что его постирала и сейчас пойду на верёвку вешать.  
\- Ты держишь его так, будто не собираешься его отдавать тем, кто против тебя. А что он тут делает, - Грантер протянул ей свёрнутые в трубочку деньги, - сама поймёшь, когда всё будет готово.

***

Неделю спустя, ночью, её разбудила Азельма.  
\- Эпонина, Эпонина...  
\- Ну чего тебе? – простонала Эпонина, разлепляя веки.  
Азельма, почему-то одетая в джинсы и куртку, склонилась над ней:  
\- Вставай, собирай вещи. Мы уезжаем.  
\- Что? – Эпонина села в постели так резко, что старый, продавленный до впадин диван взвыл под ней, а у неё самой закружилась голова. – Куда уезжаем?  
\- Я не знаю, папа сказал...  
Эпонина мигом вылезла из постели.  
\- Где он?  
\- Я не знаю, собирается, может...  
Отец и мать обнаружились в собственной спальне. Отец выгребал из ящиков какую-то ерунду и распихивал её по карманам. Мать пыталась закрыть старый чемодан. «Села бы на него, сразу бы закрылся», - промелькнуло в голове у Эпонины.  
\- Что за хрень? - выпалила она, бросаясь к отцу. – Куда мы едем?!  
\- В Монфермей, - невозмутимо ответил тот, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. – У тебя... э-э... – он бросил взгляд на часы у себя на запястье. Часы были хорошие, сохранившиеся с тех времён, когда у него ещё был хостел, собственно, в Монфермее, и постоянный заработок, - двадцать минут. Сядем на последний поезд.  
\- Но почему? – отец не обратил на неё внимания, и Эпонина схватила его за руку, стараясь развернуть к себе. Он вырвался и оттолкнул её – так, что она чуть не грохнулась на пол. Отец был мелкий, тощий мужичок, но сила в нём водилась.  
\- Так надо. Собирайся живо, или ты налегке ехать надумала?  
Слушаться его Эпонина не собиралась.  
\- Какого чёрта мы вовзращаемся в эту глухомань? Какого чёрта ночью? О-о... – она отступила на шаг и расхохоталась. Всё-таки её родители были невероятно жалкими. – Что, опять тебя кинули, да? И кто на этот раз? Кто тебя подставил, неудач...  
На этот раз она упала – хорошо хоть, успела сгруппироваться так, чтобы не расшибить башку. Щека вспыхнула болью.  
\- Папа, папа, не надо! – заверещала ворвавшаяся в комнату Азельма. Мать тоже заохала и кинулась поднимать Эпонину с пола:  
\- Дорогой, она просто ещё не проснулась, скажи ему, неблагодарная ты...  
\- Ещё чего! – Эпонина вырвалась из её рук и распрямилась. – Валите куда хотите, а мы с Зельмой остаёмся.  
Отец шагнул ближе. Мать попыталась втиснуться между ними, но он оттеснил её в сторону. Только ему такое удалось бы: мать была громадной как цирковой силач. Похоже, на этот раз он не собирался бить её – просто вперился ей в глаза своими колючими глазёнками.  
\- Собирай. Свои. Вещи, - отчеканил он. Азельма, напуганная тем, что только что случилось, всхлипывала где-то за спиной Эпонины. Азельма была хорошая, да только слабая и наивная. Вечно скулила как побитая собачонка. А Эпонина не была собачонкой – она была волком. Как отец. Он понимал это – и, кажется, соображал, что может сколько угодно на неё рявкать: своего мнения она не изменит. – Или оставайся тут, на здоровье. Давно пора слезть с моей шеи. Но если хоть кому-нибудь пикнешь, где мы, - он больно схватил её за запястье, - я не посмотрю, что ты моя дочь. Огребёшь у меня, слышишь?  
Эпонина извернулась и впилась ногтями в руку, которой он её держал. Отец выругался, отпустил её и залепил ей ещё одну оплеуху, но на сей раз она устояла на ногах.  
\- Азельма тоже остаётся, - выдохнула она. Отец внезапно расплылся в улыбке. Улыбочка у него была препротивная – как, впрочем, и всё остальное.  
\- Азельма, детка, - вкрадчиво проговорил он, поворачиваясь к младшей дочери, - ты поедешь с нами в Монфермей или останешься тут с сестрой? Без средств к существованию, без возможности найти нормальную работу, потому что кто возьмёт на работу, - его голос стал жёстче, - каких-то пигалиц без образования? Будешь тут с ней вместе питаться хлебными крошками, чтобы в конце концов докатиться до панели? Или поедешь с нами в свой родной город? Я помню, тебе там нравилось.  
\- Она всегда хотела в Париж, - громко сказала Эпонина. Отец сделал вид, что не заметил.  
Мать поджала губы:  
\- Азельма, дорогая, тебе задают вопрос. Нам скоро выходить.  
\- Я... – глотая слёзы, пробормотала Азельма, - я...  
\- Да, родная? – почти ласково переспросил отец.  
Азельма перевела взгляд на Эпонину, и та сразу всё поняла. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, и в груди стало холодно.  
\- Ну и ладно, - шепнула она. Когда-то они с Азельмой вместе вырезали картинки из старых глянцевых журналов, которые они находили у мусорных баков, клеили их в тетрадочку и мечтали, что однажды выберутся из этого дерьма, и тогда у них будут такие же платья, такие же украшения и такие же мужчины. Видимо, Азельма пришла к выводу, что в дерьме, по крайней мере, тепло.  
\- Я сейчас возьму свои вещи, мам, - прошептала Азельма. Эпонина отвернулась.  
Когда они ушли, она вернулась в их с Азельмой – теперь, по-видимому, её собственную – комнату, забралась обратно в постель и вскоре заснула. На дворе была ночь, в конце концов.

Проснулась она от того, что кто-то небольно, но настойчиво дёргал её за нос.  
\- Привет, - сказал Гаврош, когда она открыла глаза. – А куда все делись?  
\- Ты где ночью был? – пробормотала Эпонина, не сразу вспомнив, что произошло. В окно вовсю светило солнце – значит, родители и Зельма уже далеко. Что ж, скатертью дорожка.   
\- У Баореля.  
Какое-то время Эпонина сомневалась, что все эти люди, которых Гаврош звал «чуваками из кафе», существуют. С какой стати взрослым парням возиться с чужим двенадцатилетним мальчишкой? Но их влияние на жизнь её брата местами имело вполне материальные формы – например, форму старого скейтборда, на котором Гаврош однажды прикатил домой и с которым с тех пор не расставался. Однажды Гаврош позвонил ей и сказал, что родителей вызывают к директору, потому что он сломал скелет в кабинете биологии. Подивившись, что Гаврош в кои-то веки заглянул в школу, Эпонина отправилась туда сама, поскольку что отец, что мать определённо послали бы её куда подальше, передай она им его слова. Однако, когда она пришла туда, оказалось, что за сломанный скелет уже заплатил, извинился и её брата с собой увёл какой-то «интеллигентный молодой человек». Коллективные галлюцинации показались ей менее вероятными, чем воображаемые друзья, и с тех пор Эпонина не удивлялась, когда Гаврош упоминал «чуваков из кафе». Откровенно говоря, она была рада, что её брат встретил кого-то, кому на него не наплевать – она не была уверена, что может похвастаться тем же. Особенно после предательства Азельмы.  
\- Который час?  
\- Четыре.  
\- Утра?  
\- Дня.  
Ничего себе её вырубило.  
\- Так где все? – повторил Гаврош. Эпонина приподнялась и села.  
\- А все свалили. В Монфермей. Но об этом нельзя говорить, иначе папенька убьёт, если узнает.  
\- Насовсем свалили?  
\- Типа того.  
\- Да-а, - задумчиво протянул Гаврош и уселся на диван рядышком с ней. Пусть он был гораздо младше Эпонины, а Зельма – всего-то на год, ей всегда казалось, что это сестра самая младшая, поэтому её надо по возможности опекать, а Гаврош младше всего на пару лет, если не ровесник, поэтому он со всем справится сам. Они с братом не были близки – можно сказать, почти не общались, но между ними царило неизменное взаимное уважение. – А пожрать есть чего?  
\- Понятия не имею. Пошли посмотрим?  
Оказалось, что в холодильнике шаром покати. Эпонина не помнила, было ли так вчера вечером, но подозревала, что родственнички прихватили с собой всё, что там осталось – чтобы перекусить в поезде, да из вредности. Они нашли муку – мать так давно ничего не пекла, что было странно её обнаружить – а также просроченный творог и полупустую бутыль кетчупа, но вряд ли из этого можно было сварганить достойный обед.  
\- Знаешь что, - немного поразмыслив, сказала Эпонина брату, - я знаю парня, у которого обычно есть пицца.

\- К чёрту пиццу, - заявил Грантер, когда Эпонина вкратце изложила ему суть случившегося. – Идём в «Мюзен», я угощаю.  
Последние сутки оказались богатыми на открытия: выяснилось, что Грантер был одним из «чуваков из кафе». Это было финальным аргументом в пользу того, чтобы познакомить Эпонину с «народом». Теперь они с Грантером шагали по улице по направлению к тому самому кафе, где «народ» обычно заседал, а Гаврош нёсся впереди на скейте, распугивая голубей и прохожих.   
\- Вот теперь мне точно нужна работа, - мрачно заметила Эпонина. – Кровь из носу как нужна. Тебе больше не нужно позировать? Могу посидеть с какой-нибудь шваброй в руках, опыт уже есть.  
\- Увы, нет, - развёл руками Грантер. – Но вот сейчас мы побеседуем с товарищами, авось кто да знает подходящее место.  
Кафе выглядело до обидного обычным. Вывеска, стилизованная под старину, столики с гнутыми ножками на террасе, какая-то банальная слащавая мелодия по радио. Вечно помятый Грантер казался здесь неуместным. Тем не менее он прошествовал к стойке и помахал, точно старой знакомой, девушке, которая вышла из кухни со стопкой блюдец в руках:  
\- Здравствуй, Луизон, душа моя! Все уже здесь?  
\- Все уже давно здесь.  
\- Чудесно. Значит так: мне пиво и вашу фирменную запеканку, даме... что желает дама?  
\- Э-э...   
\- Даме то же самое, а ребёнку бургер, картошку и колу.  
\- Иди ты в задницу с ребёнком! – крикнул Гаврош, прежде чем скрыться за дверью напротив. Пожилая пара за ближайшим столиком неодобрительно покосилась на него. Эпонина ухмыльнулась.  
\- Франсис, - позвала Луизон проходившего мимо официанта, - прими заказ у постоянного клиента.  
\- Вот сама и прими, - недружелюбно отозвался официант. – Я в тот зал больше ни ногой. В последний раз, когда я туда зашёл, мне в лицо выстрелили из хлопушки. Стою как дурак в конфетти, пирожные в конфетти, всё в конфетти – нет, спасибо. Тот зал обслуживаешь только ты.  
\- А ведь устраивалась посудомойкой. Надо требовать прибавку, - посетовала Луизон, когда он отошёл. – Идите, принесу всё.  
\- И часто у вас в людей из хлопушек стреляют? - поинтересовалась Эпонина на полпути к загадочной двери.  
\- Мы думали, это Курфейрак, - пожал плечами Грантер. – У него был день рождения, понимаешь ли.  
По ту сторону двери кафе было не узнать. Стены по-прежнему были ненавязчиво-светлыми, но пестрели картинами и плакатами; мебель вроде той, что стояла в первом зале, перемежалась с яркими пуфиками и креслами-мешками. Даже музыка была поживее – какой-то бодрый рок. Здесь было шумно, слегка накурено и людно.  
\- Грантер! – едва они успели зайти, кинулся к ним какой-то парень в нелепом полосатом свитере. – Мы-то думали, ты сегодня уже не заглянешь.  
\- Куда б я делся, - подмигнул Грантер, обмениваясь с ним рукопожатием. – Эпонина, это Жоли, Жоли, это Эпонина. Сестра Гавроша, между прочим.  
\- Очень рад! – заверил её Жоли, пожимая руку и ей. Он был смешной: взъерошенный как воробей, худой и нескладный. – Сейчас организуем вам места за нашим столиком.  
Отвоевав пару мешков, они притащили их к круглому столику в углу зала. Лысый парень с бородкой, уже сидевший за столом, представился как Легль («он же Боссюэ, он же Орёл из Мо, рад знакомству!»), а пухленькую девушку, сидевшую рядом с ним, звали Мюзикетта.  
\- Тема такая, многоуважаемые, - начал Грантер, когда все перезнакомились, - человеку, - он указал пальцем на Эпонину, - надо найти работу, как можно скорее. У кого-то есть идеи?  
\- В мой салон требовалась уборщица, но они её уже нашли, - с сожалением заметила Мюзекетта.  
\- Идей нет, но если появятся – сообщу, - пообещал Жоли.  
\- А я и сам опять без работы, - вздохнул Боссюэ.  
\- За что на сей раз уволили? – хмыкнул Грантер, не особо удивлённый.  
\- Да не увольняли, просто фирма прогорела, вот и всё.  
\- Ты вышел на новый уровень, я смотрю.  
Пока они обсуждали невезение Боссюэ с работой, Эпонина, слушая вполуха, разглядывала публику в помещении. Вон её брат что-то азартно рассказывает бородатому здоровяку в косухе и сидящей у того на коленях миниатюрной девушке в похожей косухе, вон человека четыре внимают рыжему юноше, зачитывающему что-то из блокнота, а вон несколько парней и девушек слушают, время от времени комментируя, молодого человека в красной толстовке. Эпонина вдруг осознала, что видела его раньше – на одном из набросков в квартире Грантера. Парень был хорош как картинка: светлые вьющиеся волосы, высокий лоб, вдохновенное выражение лица. Судя по тому, что слушали его многие, а время от времени и новые люди подходили и вступали с ним в дискуссию, он был тут кем-то вроде авторитета.  
\- Это кто? – спросила она у Грантера.  
\- О, запомни это лицо. Это местный социально-политический активист, - небрежно, даже как-то слишком небрежно ответил он. – Мраморный защитник униженных и оскорблённых.   
\- Я думаю, всё, что девушка хотела услышать, Эр – что его зовут Анжольрас, - раздался голос позади. Говоривший оказался смуглым, кудрявым и развязно улыбающимся парнем. – Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь. Просто всегда очень забавно послушать, как Грантер говорит об Анжольрасе.  
\- Есть ли толк говорить о нём, если его надо лицезреть? Разве что порадовать тебя, Курфейрак, - отозвался Грантер с натянутой весёлостью в голосе.   
\- Курфейрак? – Эпонина сдвинула брови, припоминая, при каких обстоятельствах она могла слышать эту фамилию. – Ты подарил моему брату скейт, верно?  
Курфейрак пригляделся и заулыбался уже совсем другой, приятной улыбкой:  
\- А я смотрю и думаю: кого это ты мне напоминаешь? Да, я. А ты... э-э...  
\- Эпонина.  
\- Ты же не против, что мы тут его слегка усыновили, правда?   
\- Да нет, - со смехом признала она. Курфейрак присел на край кресла Грантера; тот покосился на него, но сгонять не стал.  
\- Я на нём сам катался, когда мелким был, - пояснил Курфейрак, улыбаясь воспоминаниям. – Думал, может, сёстрам пригодится, да только они моих увлечений не разделяют. Всегда хотел, чтобы у меня был брат: можно было бы ему дарить всякие радиоуправляемые штуки, а потом самому с ними возиться.  
\- Комбеферу дари, - хохотнул Боссюэ. Курфейрак покачал головой:  
\- Не, нельзя. Он их как пить дать разберёт, подкрутит в них что-нибудь, обратно соберёт, а они потом устроят восстание машин. Слишком рискованно.  
\- Извините, я сейчас, - прервала его Эпонина, вставая.  
Человек, только что вошедший в зал, вешал на вешалку свою куртку. Если поначалу Эпонина не была уверена в том, что это он, то теперь, подойдя ближе, она в этом не сомневалась.  
\- Месье Мариус? – позвала она, не веря своей удаче.  
Он вздрогнул, обернулся и смущённо улыбнулся, увидев её.  
\- Эпонина! Я так рад вас видеть, - наверное, дело было попросту в том, что они не были особо близки, но он всегда обращался к ней на «вы». Эпонине это нравилось. Больше ей никто не «выкал», даже в полицейском участке. – И вы к нам?  
\- И я, - согласилась Эпонина, чувствуя, как её губы растягиваются в улыбку не менее смущённую. – Сюда мой брат ходит... вот и я пришла.  
\- Брат? А я его знаю?  
\- Может быть. Видите вон того мальчика?   
\- Гаврош – ваш брат? – удивился Мариус. – А я никогда его у нас не видел. То есть... у вас...  
\- Он мало времени проводит дома. Родители... он не слишком с ними ладит.  
\- Печально, - искренне заметил Мариус. Вместе они отошли в сторону от двери, чтобы не мешать другим. – А как ваши родители поживают, кстати?  
Эпонина пожала плечами:  
\- Лучше всех.  
\- Здорово, - он снова улыбнулся. Эпонине всегда было тепло от его улыбки. Ей захотелось, чтобы тут был ещё какой-нибудь третий зал, совсем безлюдный. Они могли бы уйти туда и спокойно посидеть там. Вместе.  
Тут дверь снова отворилась, и показалась хорошенькая девушка в цветастом плаще. Отыскав взглядом Мариуса, она просияла и направилась к нему.   
\- Вот и я! – провозгласила она, обнимая его за талию. – И совсем не долго, видишь.  
Мариус обнял цветастую за плечи и ласково оглядел её. Эпонина сжала кулаки. Ей вдруг показалось, что в помещении стало темнее.  
\- Козетта, - влюблённо произнёс Мариус, - познакомься, это Эпонина. Мы раньше были соседями, она замечательная.  
Козетта?  
\- Очень приятно! – всё так же сияя, девушка протянула ей руку. Ладошка у неё была тёплая и нежная. Эпонина, сама не своя, пожала её.   
\- Взаимно, - проговорила она, чувствуя себя так, будто кто-то произнёс это за неё. – Ладно, не буду вам мешать... Увидимся ещё.  
К тому моменту, как она вернулась, Боссюэ, Жоли и Курфейрак переместились к бильярдному столику. К Грантеру и Мюзикетте за их столиком присоединились Гаврош, лопавший свой бургер, и незнакомый парень в видавшей виды джинсовой куртке. Грантер уплетал запеканку; вторая такая же, видимо, дожидалась Эпонину.  
\- Ты в порядке? – поинтересовалась Мюзикетта. Эпонина плюхнулась в кресло, взяла свой бокал пива и сделала большой глоток.  
\- Да, в полном, - соврала она, поставив бокал. - Просто в той части зала так надымили, дышать нечем.  
\- Эпонина, - привлёк её внимание Грантер, - познакомься с Фейи. Дальше пусть он сам всё расскажет, я не собираюсь разговаривать с полным ртом.  
\- Привет, - кивнул ей Фейи. Говорил он негромко, и сам был очень спокойный, с усталыми, добрыми глазами. – Грантер сказал, что ты ищешь работу. В общем, напротив швейной мастерской, где я работаю, есть книжный магазин, оттуда недавно уволился продавец, в Штаты уехал. Я однажды здорово помог хозяину этого магазина, так что тот до сих пор рассыпается в обещаниях что-нибудь для меня сделать. Я могу его попросить взять тебя продавщицей, если хочешь.  
\- Мы же с тобой только что познакомились, - недоумённо заметила Эпонина. Фейи удивлённо взглянул на неё:  
\- И что?  
Странное это было место, короче.

\- Фейи умеет шить. И жонглировать. И на губной гармошке играть, - перечислял Гаврош, пока они вечером шли домой. – А Жеан стихи пишет и феньки умеет плести. Во, - он закатал рукав и продемонстрировал Эпонине красно-чёрную узорную фенечку. – А у Баореля есть мотоцикл! Но девушка у него тоже уже есть, это плохо.  
\- Это к чему сейчас?   
\- А к тому, что ты можешь встречаться с кем угодно из них вместо того, чтобы ходить с кислой миной за этим Понмерси.  
\- Много ты понимаешь! – разозлилась Эпонина. Она замахнулась было, но брат унёсся вперёд на своей доске, горланя:  
\- Кто-то любит бабки, кто-то любит бога! А моя сестрица полюбила ло-о-оха!  
\- Засранец маленький, - буркнула Эпонина, пересчитывая в голове плюсы и минусы сегодняшнего вечера. Плюсов было больше: у неё появились новые знакомые и место, где её завтра, скорее всего, примут на работу, а ещё она снова свиделась с Мариусом. Минусы, однако, тоже были: скажем, то, что у Мариуса, оказывается, появилась девушка. И Эпонина почти не сомневалась, что это была именно та самая девушка, которая много лет назад, будучи ещё совсем ребёнком, мыла сортиры в хостеле «Сержант Ватерлоо», пока дочки хозяина хостела, то есть она и Зельма, наряжали своих Барби.  
И почему некоторые считают Францию большой страной?

***

Она расставляла книги по полкам, когда звякнул колокольчик у входной двери.  
\- М-м-м, какой запах, - ухмыльнулся Монпарнас, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь. – Пыль и полироль. Романтика.  
\- Месье, журнал «Вог» не продаём, - язвительно отозвалась Эпонина. От самого Монпарнаса за версту пахло одеколоном – она не сомневалась, что после того, как он уйдёт, запах не развеется ещё долго. Хорошо, что вкус у Монпарнаса был что надо во всём – от одежды до парфюмерии.  
\- Я не за покупками, - Монпарнас прошествовал к ней, оправив пиджак. На всех остальных вещи из комиссионных магазинов кричали, что они – из комиссионных магазинов. На Монпарнасе – никто бы и не подумал, что они оттуда. – Давно ты тут работаешь?  
\- Вторую неделю.  
С магазином всё вышло как нельзя лучше. В мире, в котором привыкла жить Эпонина, за помощь такого масштаба, как ей оказал Фейи, парень обычно требовал от девушки секс, но правила игры, по-видимому, поменялись. Правда, каждый день в обеденный перерыв Фейи делился с ней печеньем и сигаретами, но, кажется, этому человеку просто реально нравилось заботиться о других.  
\- И как жизнь?   
\- Зашибись. Как сам?  
\- Я как раз об этом поговорить, - Монпарнас подошёл так близко, что их плечи соприкоснулись. – Есть одно дело...  
\- Нет, - оборвала его Эпонина. – Я всё, Монпарнас. Эта вечеринка без меня, и все последующие тоже.  
\- Дурочка, - ласково сказал Монпарнас. – Ты на своих книжках особо не заработаешь.  
\- А стоя на стрёме у Петушиного Часа, я буду в золоте купаться? Да не дёргайся ты, тут больше нет никого.  
\- Я не дёргаюсь, - Монпарнас взял с полки первую попавшуюся книгу, перелистал, поставил на место. – Так что, совсем всё? Здравствуй, честная жизнь?  
\- Не ёрничай.  
Наверное, Монпарнас был прав. Но он вёл образ жизни, который ему нравился. Эпонина же в какой-то момент осознала, что хотела бы жить и зарабатывать на жизнь честным путём. Хотя бы чтоб таким образом показать огромный средний палец дорогим родителям, которые с детства втирали ей, что честному человеку успеха не добиться. Отец и мать были воплощением практически всего, что её бесило в людях. Когда-то она не знала другой жизни кроме той, к которой её приучили они. Потом она не знала, как выкарабкаться из этой жизни. Теперь, когда они так любезно её бросили, она собиралась доказать им, что они ошибались – просто есть честные люди, а есть ничтожества.  
\- Я не ёрничаю. Просто, - Монпарнас вдруг сделался очень серьёзным, - мне же не надо тебе объяснять, что в этом прелестном мире все делятся на волков и овец? Ты сейчас в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти перешагиваешь границу и переходишь на другую сторону.   
\- Волки в этом прелестном мире тоже жрут друг друга. Мне же не надо тебе это объяснять?  
\- Я к тому, что тебя больше не станут считать своей. Я не забуду, кто ты, - он взял её за плечи и развернул к себе. Эпонина вспомнила, что он подарил ей кучу классных шмоток – она была довольна, что не знала, откуда он их берёт – и кастет, который она до сих пор каждый день носила с собой, хотя зачем продавцу книг кастет? Ещё он научил её курить и был единственным из всех, с кем она спала, кто заботился о том, чтобы ей было хорошо. В сущности, он был неплохим парнем, особенно если не учитывать, что ей было известно о шестнадцати людях, умерших от его рук – сколько их было на самом деле, можно было лишь догадываться. – Живоглот, наверное, не забудет. Бабет – может быть. Остальным будет наплевать. Если ты так или иначе встанешь на пути у кого-то из людей, которые раньше обедали в твоём доме, тебя уберут. Если у тебя окажется что-то, что они захотят, они это отнимут. Ты совершенно права, такое могло бы произойти и раньше, но теперь они даже не задумаются. Раньше их могло бы остановить то, что ты – дочь Тенардье.  
\- Я больше не их дочь. Я теперь своя собственная.  
«А дочь у них и без меня есть», - невольно подумала она.   
Монпарнас снова ухмыльнулся, мигом растеряв всю серьёзность:  
\- Как скажешь, принцесса. Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

***

Спустя месяц с того дня, когда Грантер привёл её в «Мюзен», Эпонина оказалась на митинге.  
\- Я одного не понимаю, - говорила она Фейи, продираясь вслед за ним через толпу и держась за рукав его куртки, чтобы не потеряться, - зачем вам всё это? Ладно, допустим, я понимаю, зачем это тебе. Ладно, не все вы богатые и белые. Но, скажем... Анжольрас? Ему-то это зачем? Мог бы жить и в ус не дуть.  
\- Знаешь, почему именно «Друзья Азбуки»? – спросил Фейи. Эпонина закатила глаза:  
\- Знаю. Курфейрак объяснил, да ещё и повозмущался, что не все врубаются. Я аж подивилась, почему это Комбефера обычно считают занудой.  
\- Естественно, он возмущался. Он же придумал это название, - усмехнулся Фейи. – Ну вот тебе, собственно, и ответ. Анжольрас считает, что если проблемы не касаются его напрямую, это не значит, что они не должны быть решены. Все мы так считаем.  
\- А ему не приходило в голову, что многие из тех, кого он защищает, всегда будут ненавидеть его тупо за то, что ему больше повезло в жизни, чем им?  
\- Ну, если бы все рассуждали так... – Фейи внезапно отвлёкся и махнул кому-то рукой. – Слушай, мне надо кое-что передать вон тем людям. Продолжим этот разговор после митинга, хорошо? И, кстати, что ты сама здесь делаешь, в таком случае? – он улыбнулся ей так, будто этот вопрос подрывал все её аргументы, и исчез в толпе.  
\- Потому что у меня выходной, мне нечем заняться, а все мои новые друзья дохрена сознательные, - буркнула Эпонина, оглядываясь по сторонам. Надо было искать кого-то другого, к кому можно было бы приклеиться до тех пор, пока митинг не закончится и их компания не отправится, как было запланировано, в «Мюзен».  
\- Эпонина! Эй, Эпонина!  
О нет. О нет. Не этого другого, точнее, не эту другую, кого угодно, но не её. Просто нет.  
\- Привет, - обречённо пробормотала Эпонина. Козетта протиснулась к ней и зашагала рядом, так близко, что они то и дело задевали друг друга. - А где Мариус?  
Ей было странно осознавать, что о Мариусе она в последнее время думает всё реже. Раньше все те несбыточные сценарии её будущего, в которых он участвовал, были утешением среди однообразия и грязи, среди придирок матери и грубости отца. Сейчас у неё... не хватало на это времени? У неё наконец-то была работа – несложная, но занимавшая много времени. У неё были новые знакомые, которые, кажется, поставили себе цель сделать так, чтобы в их вроде как уже сложившейся компании она чувствовала себя своей. Квартирка, где раньше ютилась вся их семья, теперь принадлежала только им с Гаврошем, и можно было переделывать её под себя – рисовать на обоях, расписывать старую мебель, выметать вместе с пылью дурные воспоминания. Помимо этого, копы явно не верили, что она не знает, где отец, и продолжали то и дело наведываться с новыми вопросами. Как оказалось, её отец участвовал в киднеппинге – то, что Эпонина ничего об этом не знала, помогало ей врать обо всём остальном. Многое же она пропустила, засиживаясь у Грантера за пиццей и разговорами.  
Несмотря на то, что Мариус в её мыслях и её жизни, кажется, отступал на задний план, вечно нарядной и ухоженной Козетте Эпонина продолжала завидовать с силой атомного взрыва и ничего не могла с этим поделать. Кроме того, в её присутствии она не могла не думать о том, что Козетта вот-вот откроет свой хорошенький ротик и воскликнет: «А ведь я всё помню! Это ты насмехалась надо мной, когда я была маленькой, не давала играть со своими игрушками, заставляла убираться в твоей комнате!». И всё, плакали пусть не близкие, но тёплые отношения с Мариусом, а возможно, и со всеми остальными.  
\- Не знаю, - ответила Козетта. Эпонина не видела выражения её лица, делая вид, что ей чрезвычайно интересен затылок шагающего впереди мужчины. – Я пришла отдельно от него.  
\- Да?  
\- Он не хотел, чтобы я приходила, - ого, фарфоровая куколка, оказывается, умеет раздражаться. – Сказал, тут может быть опасно, даже несмотря на то, что это мирный протест, согласованный с властями. Как будто я этого не понимаю.  
\- М-м.  
\- Знаешь, он не ладит с моим папой, но порой они так похожи.  
Папа. Эпонина вспомнила странного мужчину, который в ту зимнюю ночь забрал Козетту из Монфермея – речь, очевидно, о нём? Судя по тому, что Козетта носила дорогие вещи и пользовалась телефоном последней марки, он был не из простых. Ей, если честно, было любопытно узнать, кто он, но расспрашивать о нём Козетту ей не хотелось – вдруг брякнет что-нибудь не то и спровоцирует поток непрошеных воспоминаний.   
\- А почему они не ладят? – спросила она вместо этого, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать разговор, раз уж другого выхода не было.  
\- Мне кажется, они оба просто ревну...  
Послышались крики и звон разбитого стекла. Заорала сигнализация. Толпа загалдела; люди привставали на цыпочки, силясь разглядеть, что происходит впереди. Кто-то принялся прорываться вперёд; кто-то, наоборот, ринулся назад, как несколько человек, шедших впереди Эпонины с Козеттой. Эпонина выругалась, едва устояв на ногах. Кто-то сзади уронил транспарант, и им закрыла обзор расписанная фломастерами полоса ткани.  
\- Ай!  
Козетта рухнула прямо на неё. Они мигом оказались на тротуаре. Крики вокруг не смолкали. Эпонина отбросила чёртов транспарант и взвыла: кто-то наступил ей на руку.   
\- Разойдитесь! Разойдитесь, суки, вы живых людей топчете!  
Откуда ни возьмись появившийся Баорель помог ей подняться и, подхватив Козетту, вытолкал их в какую-то подворотню. Мимо неслись люди, расталкивали друг друга, орали что-то. «Вот оно, ваше правосудие!» - выкрикнул кто-то совсем рядом. Толпа зверела.  
\- Чего и следовало ждать, - прорычал Баорель. Козетта тихонько застонала, когда он поставил её на землю. – В порядке обе?  
\- Да, - тяжело дыша, ответила Эпонина. Другие люди ринулись в ту же подворотню, и им приходилось прижиматься к стене, чтобы их снова не столкнули – впрочем, она посмотрела бы на того, кто попробовал бы сбить с ног Баореля. Посмотрела бы и цветочков бы на могилу отнесла.  
\- Я не могу правой ногой ступать, - болезненно скривилась Козетта. Её нежно-голубые туфельки превратились в серые – кто-то знатно прошёлся ей по ногам. – Но это ничего.  
\- Нет, не «ничего», - сердито ответил Баорель. – Мирный, вашу мать, протест! А виноваты будут Анжольрас и прочие. Найти бы того...  
\- Что там случилось вообще?  
Баорель помотал головой:  
\- Да хрен знает. Кажись, кому-то в первых рядах приспичило разбить витрину, полиция в долгу не осталась, ну и понеслось. Идите отсюда лучше.  
\- Обалдел? Там мой брат! – возмутилась Эпонина. Она была практически уверена в том, что Гаврош себя в обиду не даст, но то, что кто-то снова пытается решить за неё, что она должна делать, ей не нравилось. Козетта открыла было рот, чтобы добавить что-то от себя, но, видимо, снова наступила на больную ногу, потому что молча скривилась и оперлась на стену.  
\- Я позабочусь о нём. Мы все позаботимся, - пообещал Баорель. Судя по его выражению лица, он был больше заинтересован в том, чтобы набить морду тому, кто превратил митинг в хаос. – Эпонин, доведи Козетту хоть до метро, а?   
\- Да всё нормально, - несчастным голосом сказала Козетта.  
Эпонина посмотрела на неё – маленькую, тоненькую, помятую.  
\- Окей, - мрачно согласилась она, - доведу.

\- За нами идёт какой-то парень, - тихо сказала Козетта.   
\- Сама вижу, - огрызнулась Эпонина. Она уже жалела, что они решили идти дворами, рассудив, что все ближайшие большие улицы сейчас обратились в большой сумасшедший дом.   
Парень был высокий, в тёмной куртке с капюшоном. Шёл он на небольшом расстоянии, но неизменно сворачивал в те же переулки, что и они. Ускорить шаг из-за ноги Козетты не получалось, а повторить подвиг Баореля Эпонине сил бы не хватило.  
Если бы они отпустили Козетту одну, не пришлось бы сейчас обо всё этом беспокоиться. Нет. Если бы они отпустили Козетту одну, та была бы сейчас один на один с этим типом.  
\- Звони отцу, - велела Эпонина. – Не останавливайся только.  
Козетта кивнула, полезла в сумочку и с писком выронила телефон.   
\- Чёрт, - пробормотала Эпонина. Тип в капюшоне внезапно сорвался с места и бросился к ним. Отпустив Козетту, Эпонина, не задумываясь, кинулась к нему.  
\- Уходи! – крикнула она Козетте, запуская руку в карман.  
Кастета на месте не было. Наверное, вывалился, когда они упали на митинге.  
Парень вцепился в неё и повалил на землю. Ей удалось двинуть ему коленом между ног; тот скорчился, но не отпустил. Одну её руку он перехватил, но вторую не успел, и Эпонине почти удалось ухватить его за лицо – за нос, пальцами в глаза, куда повезёт – но она не успела. Тип ухватил её за запястье и принялся его выкручивать. Его бледное ошалелое лицо было прямо над её лицом; Эпонина изловчилась и вцепилась ему зубами в подбородок. От привкуса крови мигом сделалось тошно.  
Парень, взвывший было от боли, вдруг обмяк и повалился на неё, ослабив хватку. Спихнув его с себя, Эпонина увидела нависшую над ними Козетту. Обеими руками та сжимала кирпич.  
\- Я что, убила его? Я убила его? – в ужасе проговорила Козетта. Она бросила кирпич на землю и протянула Эпонине руку, но та уже, пусть и пошатываясь, поднялась без её помощи. Парень не шевелился. – Эпонина, я убила его?  
\- Не знаю, - потрясённо сказала Эпонина. Привкус крови сделался совсем нестерпимым, и её вырвало.

Конечно же, пацан остался жив. Девочки вроде Козетты не убивают людей, это было бы слишком невообразимо. Он просто отключился, вот и всё. Самой Козетте в больнице обработали подвёрнутую ногу, а Эпонине – запястье, которое незадачливый преступник ей чуть не вывихнул. Полиция как раз закончила их допрашивать, когда приехал отец Козетты – всё такой же крепкий и сильный на вид, как десять с лишним лет назад, только совершенно седой.   
\- Ты не должна была туда идти, - сказал он, обнимая дочь.  
Козетта, только что сиявшая от счастья, мигом отстранилась:  
\- Почему это?   
\- Потому что с самого начала было ясно, что ничем хорошим...  
\- А что, по-твоему, я должна была отсиживаться дома, пока мои друзья делают важное дело? – вскинулась Козетта. – Знаешь что, пап, я уже не ребёнок, между прочим!  
Она подхватила свою сумочку.  
\- Пойду Мариусу позвоню, - со слезами в голосе объявила она и, прихрамывая, скрылась за углом. Отец проводил её взглядом. Судя по всему, поведение Козетты его здорово задело.  
Эпонине захотелось его приободрить.  
\- Да не обращайте внимания. Она просто бунтует, - она не стала добавлять, что, как ей показалось, в желании Козетты присутствовать на митинге было больше бунта, чем желания побороть антисемитизм во Франции. Во-первых, она не была уверена в этом на сто процентов. Во-вторых, перед её мысленным взором всё ещё стояло полное страха и решимости лицо Козетты – и кирпич в её руках. Как-то неправильно поносить человека, который тебя, можно сказать, спас. – Все дети рано или поздно начинают. Моя сестра не бунтовала почти, так я вам знаете что скажу: лучше бы бунтовала. Для неё лучше бы.  
\- Да, я понимаю. Просто она выросла, - рассеянно ответил он, присаживаясь рядом с Эпониной. Внимательно посмотрел на неё. – Да и ты тоже выросла.  
\- Вы меня помните?  
\- Помню, конечно. Но, думаю, не узнал бы, если бы Козетта не сказала, что это ты.   
\- Так и она меня узнала? – Эпонина поймала себя на том, что ей хочется съёжиться. Она ощущала себя ребёнком в кабинете завуча. Нет смысла отрицать, что это ты курил в туалете или разбил окно, или – привет Гаврошу – сломал учебное пособие. Всё равно все всё знают.  
\- Узнала, как только увидела. Просто не была уверена, что ей стоит об этом говорить с тобой, - отец Козетты тепло улыбнулся ей. Непонятно было, с чего бы ему так улыбаться девушке, которая в детстве едва ли не травила его приёмную дочь.   
\- Тогда она должна меня ненавидеть, наверное, - хмыкнула Эпонина. Отец Козетты покачал головой:  
\- Нет, что ты! Ведь это было так давно. А дети часто жестоки. Она видела, что ты изменилась, и её это ни капли не удивило. Люди меняются и будучи старше, и совершив вещи куда более худшие, чем детские насмешки. Странно было бы полагать, что кто-то может остаться точно таким же, как в семь лет.  
Эпонина покосилась на него.  
\- Как вас зовут?  
\- Месье Фошлеван.  
\- Ну-ну, - протянула Эпонина, почему-то сомневаясь, что он говорит правду. – И вы считаете, что прямо каждый может измениться и зажить новой жизнью?  
\- Я имею все основания так считать, - серьёзно ответил месье Фошлеван. Зазвонил телефон Эпонины – он был во внутреннем кармане и, по счастью, на шествии не потерялся.   
\- Алло.  
\- Эй, Гала, я просто хотел сказать, - звонил Грантер, - что твой братец с Мюзикеттой, Жоли и Леглем. Получил пару царапин, но всё не настолько трагично, как у Легля. Кстати, можешь меня пожалеть: у нас с одним из тех провокаторов, что принялись бить стёкла на митинге, вышло небольшое расхождение во взглядах, и теперь у меня заплыл левый глаз. Впрочем, ты же согласна, что мою неземную красоту это не испортит?  
\- Что ты вообще там делал? – спросила Эпонина. Козетта вернулась и о чём-то разговаривала с отцом – уже спокойно. – Ты же вроде повздорил с Анжольрасом и ушёл домой.  
\- Ну, возможно, я не успел далеко уйти, - уклончиво ответил Грантер. – Заодно имел удовольствие убедиться, что был прав. Я с самого начала говорил, что этот митинг обратится в неразбериху с мордобоем, и что вышло?.. Эй, а ты-то как там?  
\- Да... всё хорошо, - немного поразмыслив, сказала Эпонина. Запястье болело, но странным образом всё действительно было хорошо – можно сказать, лучше, чем когда-либо. – Увидимся – расскажу поподробнее.

***

\- Вообще-то я закончил это уже давно, - заметил Грантер, - просто хотел дождаться вас всех, даже тех, кого повязали за сопротивление стражам порядка, - он кивнул Пруверу, и тот со вздохом закатил глаза.  
\- Чтобы, значит, сразу у всех на комплименты напроситься? Что ж, тебе это удалось, - хмыкнул Курфейрак. – Я не искусствовед, конечно, но охрененно вышло, чувак.  
У Грантера была не самая большая комната, и Эпонину удивило, что они все умудрились туда поместиться. Чтобы выпить шампанского за завершение работы над полотном, для которого она когда-то – удивительно было подумать, что совсем недавно – позировала Грантеру, они собрали на кухне всё, из чего только можно было пить: бокалы, стаканы, чашки. Мюзикетте досталась вазочка для варенья, а Мариусу – и вовсе плошка. Грантер не только проследил, чтобы никто не взял себе его кружку с «Paint water», но и чтобы «Not paint water» оказалась именно у Эпонины – как в первый день его работы над картиной.  
\- «Свобода, ведущая народ», - задумчиво произнёс Прувер. – Эжен Делакруа с поправкой на современную действительность. Революцию не покажут по телевизору... её напишут маслом. То, что доктор прописал.  
\- Я доктор, - подал голос Жоли, - и я однозначно это прописываю!  
\- Поддерживаю, - усмехнулся Комбефер.  
Грантер был прав, пообещав ей, что, когда он допишет, тайна покрывала, трансформировавшегося во французский флаг, будет раскрыта. Всю нижнюю часть холста занимали человеческие фигурки – каждая непохожая на другую. Чернокожий мужчина и скинхед, дерущиеся друг с другом. Женщина в хиджабе, прижимающая к груди ребёнка. Полицейский, в растерянности опустивший дубинку. Мальчишка, проезжающий на скейтборде по крыше автомобиля – похожий на Гавроша. Молодой человек с плакатом в руках – похожий на Фейи. Много, много фигурок. И надо всем этим Эпонина видела себя со знаменем в руках. Свободу – и девчонку из неблагополучного района, которая это самое знамя, может быть, только что сорвала с какого-нибудь государственного учреждения.  
\- Кто-то из вас бы сюда лучше вписался, парни, - признала она. – Это же вы у нас борцы за свободу, всё такое.   
\- Почему же? – спросил Анжольрас. Он стоял чуть поодаль, не сводя глаз с холста – с той его части, где был с потрясающим сходством изображён он сам, тоже с флагом в руках, но не приспущенным, а гордо поднятым. Насколько Эпонине было известно от остальных Друзей Азбуки, Анжольрас принципиально не употреблял алкоголь, но сейчас и он пригубил шампанского. Он описал картину как «впечатляющую» и этим ограничился, но, кажется, Грантеру эта похвала была дороже прочих. Эпонина вспомнила, что в драку на митинге Грантер ввязался, чтобы помочь отбиться Анжольрасу – складывалось впечатление, что отношения этих двоих, прежде постоянно споривших, потихоньку налаживались. – Человек не может сражаться за свободу других, пока он не свободен сам – от давления других, от прошлого... Я думаю, ты отлично подходишь.  
\- А ещё ни у кого из нас нет такой груди, - громким шёпотом сообщил Курфейрак. Эпонина фыркнула и запустила в него яблоком. Козетта, переглянувшись с ней, хихикнула.  
Потом они выпили за картину, за художника и за его натурщицу, и ещё за что-то, и всем казалось, что, несмотря на все прошлые неудачи, будущее имеет все шансы оказаться крайне неплохим.


End file.
